Alone on a Beach
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Set before Robin is rescued from Enies Lobby. Rob Lucci saves her life when she would have been killed in a storm, and together they end up on a deserted island. Emotions are complicated, but some things are easy.


The storm had blown her several miles east of Enies Lobby. She had been extremely lucky in that her small boat crashed on the shoals of an unmapped island, rather than on the waves that could have easily killed her.

Robin awoke to see a strange sky, partly sunny in the distance and night overhead. Apparently Enies Lobby was not far at all. Her lungs ached. In addition to having been doused and half drowned in sea water, she still had her kairouseki handcuffs on. Upon thinking this, however, her lips parted in surprise. She could see the remains of the boat from where she lay, floating a few meters out. She vaguely remembered someone tossing her into the boat before the worst of the storm, and then everything went black. Even if by some miracle, the storm had not capsized the boat, when it hit the shoal she should have sunk and drowned there, no matter how close it was to the shore.

She should be dead.

She glanced to her left. She felt a pang of horror as she recognized the gasping, bedraggled figure lying flat on his back beside her. It was Rob Lucci.

He apparently didn't notice or didn't care that she was staring at him. He was still struggling to get the sea out of his lungs, and Robin imagined that it was his coughing that had woken her. Why was he here? If he had been in the water, like her, why wasn't he dead? Had someone else saved them both?

A light of hope bloomed in her heart. Maybe Luffy or someone else was here with them. She missed them all so terribly, especially since she had seen them again as they tried to rescue her. She was reminded of just how much she longed to be with them all again. But for better or worse, their attempts to rescue her as well as the military's attempts to capture her were interrupted by the storm.

"Awake?" said Lucci, finally breathing normally. He stared up at the sky instead of looking at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked abruptly.

He sighed. "I wonder."

She didn't pause to wonder what he meant by that. "Who saved us?"

He smirked at that. "What an ungrateful woman. I'm not going to say I really intended this; ideally I planned to take you to my ship, but the weather had other plans."

She was stunned. But if no one else had saved them, then… "Why were you coughing? The boat crashed on the shoals, didn't it? How are we both alive?"

"It wasn't that deep."

"Deep enough that you were coughing."

He scowled again. "I don't need any thanks from you."

She stared at him. The boat had crashed in a place that any devil-fruit user would have struggled to survive. Not only had he done so, but he'd pulled her out too? A lump of guilt and disgust dropped in her stomach. She had breathed in a little sea water, but he had been coughing up buckets. Had he held her above his head while he struggled to find footing?

Owing her life to a man like this made her want to die.

She put her face against the sand, wishing to sink into it. "Your life was in danger. You didn't have to do that."

"You mean my superiors would forgive me? I don't care. I do exactly what I'm ordered to do, but otherwise I make my own judgments."

She felt awful. She was lost and trapped on an island with her enemy, and now she owed him her life. Not to mention the fact that her clothes were soaked and the kairouseki was making her feel weaker all the time.

Since she was lying on her side with her back to him, she didn't notice his stare. The next thing she knew, she felt a touch on her wrist and flinched. A moment later, there was a metallic click, and her handcuffs fell flatly into the sand. She gasped and turned fully around.

Lucci knelt beside her holding a brass key. He pocketed it, and then sat back down in the sand beside her.

"No point in those. Nowhere to run here."

She glared at him. "I could still kill you."

"I'm sure you could," he said, and it was hard to tell whether he was being sincere or not. "But I don't think you will." A black eye met her gaze. "Whatever the government or rumor may say about you, Nico Robin, I'm fairly confident you wouldn't kill without a reason. Especially after spending so much quality time with the Mugiwara pirates."

"You hurt my friends and tried to kill them. That's a reason."

"Revenge?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Then his expression soured. "That would truly disappoint me."

She sobbed and covered her face with her arm. "Why should I have to impress you?"

"I don't know. But being honorable seems to matter to you. I was just reminding you."

She sobbed again and wished more than anything that anyone else was here with them.

Lucci made a fire as the night grew colder, and they sat near each other out of necessity. Robin's heart was aching and she prayed for a miracle or at least for some idea of how to get off this island. If she had to, she would make a raft and try to make her way back to Enies Lobby alone. But there were problems with that.

"So. What do you think?" Lucci asked.

She glanced up at him, and didn't need to ask what he meant. "There are many problems. Neither of us is a shipwright. That means that even if we had the time and resources to build a raft, we would never be able to make one sturdy enough to withstand the whirlpools, the calm belt, or the sea monsters. There probably isn't much hope there."

"I agree. The next option is a signal fire. It would probably be seen soon enough."

Robin cast her eyes away. "I would rather not."

Lucci smirked. "I really do like clever women," he said, and Robin shot him a glare. "You realized that the only people both able to see and respond to a signal fire here, navigating the sea monsters, whirlpools and the calm belt, would be marines. Very clever. And although I understand your views, I would like to hear an alternative."

Robin fell into silence. She couldn't think of one. And although she truly didn't want to kill a man, even an enemy, for no reason, even if they were rescued his first task would be to capture her and take her back to Enies Lobby. Of course, that was assuming he could, because in fairness they had never fought before, and Robin had no idea whether his techniques would be weak to hers or not.

Lucci had again been watching her contemplatively. Abruptly he asked, "Do you have a man?"

She flushed and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "One of those Mugiwaras maybe. The swordsman?"

"Of course not."

"No man, or not him?"

"None of your business."

He sighed. "I'm aware of that. But since you're so against lighting a signal fire, it seems like we're going to be on this island for a while. I was just making conversation."

Robin felt a twinge of guilt, and also surprise that he was suggesting not lighting a signal fire after all. Softly, she muttered, "No."

"Hm?"

"No man."

"Hmm," he responded, with modest interest. "Woman?"

She sighed. "No."

"What's your type?"

"This really interests you?"

He smirked. "Yes."

At his honesty, she blushed. "Type…I don't know. I suppose, I like men who are protective without being overbearing. And confident without being egotistical. Above all I like men who are kind without needing a reason to be."

"That's interesting, but I was more talking about body type."

"Oh…" she murmured, embarrassed. "Body type? I don't know…"

"Well, for example, out of your crew, who do you find the most attractive?"

Robin's cheeks went bright red. "How can you ask me that? They're like a family to me."

Lucci's smirk faded a little. "So I gather. I'm not asking you to sleep with them, just give an objective assessment."

She glanced aside, hesitantly, but ultimately decided that this was an enemy she was talking to, he wasn't exactly going to gossip to her friends. "Luffy," she murmured. "If he were a little older."

The leopard-man stared at her, completely taken aback. "Mugiwara? The kid?"

"I said if he were older," she said, hiding her face.

"He's also built like a string bean. You find that attractive?"

Robin actually smiled a little to herself. "You're not asking me to sleep with him, right?"

Lucci cocked an eyebrow, conceding the point. "Fair enough. Okay, I have a better question. You've met all the members of the CP9, right?"

She frowned, seeing where this was going. "Yes…"

"Okay. So who's the most attractive?"

"Kalifa."

Lucci sighed. "That's good to know, but what about the men?"

"It's weird that you find this amusing."

"Hmmm, no. I think it's weirder that you think it's weird. So?"

She couldn't answer. Her face turned red and she turned away.

Her new friend smirked. "Well, now. I can exclude Fukurou and Kumadori, I think," he said, like the cat that got the canary. "And obviously there isn't a woman alive who'd be sorry enough to look twice at the chief. Which leaves Blueno, Kaku and Jabura…any of them strike your fancy?"

She refused to answer, except to shake her head.

"Well, I think that's everyone. Oh, except…it couldn't be me, could it?"

To cover her own embarrassment, she murmured, "A man who likes to stroke his own ego. How unusual."

He laughed. "I like witty women too. Did I say that?"

Her cheeks felt hot and uncomfortable, even though it was night and her clothes were still damp. He couldn't even see her properly in this light, and she still wanted to hide. He was cruel and an enemy, why was her body reacting this way?

And by reacting…it really was. He sat with one leg stretched out, the other folded up supporting his elbow. His tie had come off in the sea, as well as some buttons of his black shirt. His smooth chest muscles were visible in the firelight, and a musky smell, produced from the water in his clothes being dried by his body heat, reached her nose and somehow kindled yearning in her. His catlike grace and confident expression were pushing all the right buttons at that moment, especially because she knew he was so strong, and this situation made her feel like she needed someone to protect her.

But it seemed like she wasn't the only one. His eyes passed over her alighting strange desires where they touched. He was obviously attracted to her, and he made no attempt to hide the fact. The problem was…what were they going to do about it?

Robin threw out the notion that she would make a move. However desperate the situation, this was not only her enemy, but the enemy of her friends, someone who would like nothing more than to kill them all if given the chance. And yet…now that they were alone, he seemed to have let his guard down. Maybe without any other toms around, the cat had started purring. He didn't seem like the same man that had thrown Luffy and Zoro miles out of a window.

And if he did make a move…would she stop him? That was the question. She could feel the desire in his eyes, and it was making her ache in all the right places. It had been so long since she'd been with a man, and she doubted she'd ever been with a nice one. Not that he was nice, but at the moment she wasn't complaining. Could she live with herself if she gave into temptation in this case?

While she was pondering, the cat had prowled over to her. He sat before her with only a couple of feet separating their faces.

"You're wasted on that Mugiwara crew," he murmured, and probably imagined that this was a compliment.

"They're wasted on me," she replied, but softly.

One of his hands rose to brush a sheaf of hair behind her ear. Her heart fluttered and she felt a pleasant ache between her legs. "Even if that were true," he murmured. "For a woman this fine to be alone every night…without someone to take his time, finding her sweet spots, making her ache and gasp and giving her pleasure that makes her forget who she is…that's a waste."

She couldn't stop him now. She barely stopped herself from closing the distance between them, her need was so great. But it was not necessary.

Her lips were claimed even as she gasped for air after his incredible words. She moaned against his lips, feeling the strength slip from her body. He compensated, drawing her against him so they were both on their knees with their hips thrust together. He clasped the side of her face and deepened the kiss.

Robin swayed, and it was all she could do to cling to his chest as he claimed her mouth. She meekly returned his kiss and met his tongue with her own. He played with it and then ran his tongue along her front teeth.

"Ridiculous," he said, breathlessly, in between kisses.

"Mm?" she wondered, not really listening.

"A woman this fine…needs proper satisfaction."

She moaned and wished he would stop saying things that lit her fire even more. He broke the kiss and ran his face passionately along her chin, pressing kisses everywhere. Then he dove for her neck, sinking in his teeth and sucking at her flesh lightly.

"Aahh!" she moaned, her hips moving against him of their own volition.

He growled his approval and yanked their hips together again, relishing in the feeling of joining over their clothes. Robin was weak with desire, aching for him with lust she'd never known before. Maybe it was his predatory nature, along with feline grace and confidence. For whatever reason, they all came together at this moment to make her melt.

His hands started to move over her body. She wished they would move faster. It felt so good. One curved around her hip and slowly cupped her ass. The other started on the side of her face, then traveled down her neck and settled over her right breast. Instinctively she pressed against it, encouraging the intense feeling his warm hands gave her, and yet more shuddering moans came from her lips.

Lucci's fingers grasped her breast and squeezed contentedly for a few moments, and then his lips left her neck and latched onto her nipple over her clothes.

"Ah!" she arched her back, willing to let him do whatever he wanted, but aching for him to touch her directly.

Then, though her eyes were closed she thought she felt his body change slightly, and the next thing she knew, her clothes were torn off her body. Lucci had transformed briefly to make use of his claws, in order to rid them both of the offending fabric. Even this fueled both of their lust.

Robin finally gained her bravery, and clasped his face between both her hands, kissing him with abandon. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing them as close together as they could possibly be. Then Robin broke the kiss, and set one hand on his chest. He took her cue, and waited.

Robin reigned in her desire, wanting to enjoy this. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, not realizing that he was watching her with fascination, enjoying her naked form in the firelight. When the shirt was loose, Robin placed her hands on his muscular chest, her heart pounding in her ears. Tall as she was, she had to bend down to kiss his neck, then chest, softly like a butterfly. Her hands roamed with growing confidence over his muscles, enjoying the way they felt when they moved beneath her fingers.

She sucked gently on his nipple, and he growled with pleasure again. Finally, she reached his belt. His breathing grew heavier as she loosened the belt, and quickly unzipped his pants. Predicting, or at least hoping, what she was about to do, Lucci sat back in the sand.

True to his prediction, the lovely Robin bent over him, pulling down his pants and boxers, until they were naked together. Robin gazed at his lean member, which was not thick, but longer than average, she thought. She was grateful for that, since she had always been on the tight side, and thick penises usually hurt her. But all these thoughts passed by in an instant, replaced by an overwhelming desire to have it in her mouth.

Touching it gently with one hand, she pumped it a few times and then pressed her tongue into the tip.

Lucci shuddered, letting out a groan.

Pleased with this reaction, Robin flicked his frenulum several times with her tongue, then relaxed her lips lightly around the head, moving it gently just inside her mouth while swirling her tongue around it. Lucci's breathing was harsh and uneven, and his stomach muscles alternately clenched and released. Robin could feel herself getting wet just listening to him.

Holding his shaft, she moved her attention briefly to his testicles, exploring them first with her hands. She ran her finger from the top of his shaft straight down to his testicles, and then began to take each one into her mouth. His body was tensing every other breath, and she could feel his excitement building. Before finally taking his whole member into her mouth, she put her lips against the side of his shaft, and then bit down lightly with her lips in between the shaft and her teeth, so as not to hurt him. He flinched and his head fell back with a soft moan.

Finally, she pressed her lips tightly together and ever so slowly allowed his tip entrance into her mouth. He was breathing heavily, and she could tell he was already having to hold himself back from coming. She squeezed it gently in her lips, bobbing up and down a few times, but suddenly she felt his hands pushing back on her shoulders.

She looked up and he yanked her against him, ravishing her mouth with intense kisses. She forgot all about her earlier confidence, and was reduced to panting and longing again within moments.

Once he had taken away the danger of coming too soon, Lucci smoothly placed her on her back, carefully placing her on his shirt rather than directly on the sand. She didn't notice until later, but appreciated this unexpected kindness. Then, the cat proceeded to rock her world.

He first concentrated his attacks on her neck, noticing her sensitivity there from earlier. Then he paid great attention to her ear, as she bucked and moaned beneath him, unable to hide her desire. Her fingers dug into the skin on his back and shoulder, something he didn't mind in the least.

He seemed to kiss every inch of her neck and chest, paying great care to satisfy her desire to have her breasts sucked and caressed, and then he abruptly lifted her hips up into his arms. Robin cried out in surprise at this embarrassing posture, and then, realizing what he was going to do, she tried to hold back from screaming out in pleasure.

His long tongue gave her a huge lick, starting near her asshole and ending at her clitoris.

"Ah!" Robin cried, her back arching on its own.

He then focused his attention on that delightful nub, flicking it several times with his tongue and then sucking on it. Robin jumped and then moaned loudly; no one had ever done that to her before. He was going to make her cum very soon if he kept that up.

But seeming to notice the building tension in the muscles between her legs, Lucci stopped what he was doing. Then he changed tactics and ran his tongue slowly around her entrance. She melted in his arms, utterly overwhelmed by his skill. Finally, he began fucking her with his tongue.

Robin screamed her pleasure, completely lost to it. He was so good, she thought she might go crazy. But eventually, he reluctantly pulled his tongue out of her (although he wanted to hear more of her moans), and settled her hips over his thighs.

Their eyes met. Rather than speak, Robin reached out in desperation, grabbing his bicep and digging her fingernails into it. He smiled devilishly. Then all at once, he was inside her. Together they jerked at the sweet sensation. Robin's legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands held tightly to his upper arms. Her head fell back against the sand, her eyes tightly closed as if to fight back against the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her.

Lucci grinned. He slowly dragged himself out, then jerked forward again, slamming their good parts together all at once.

"Ah!" Robin cried.

He repeated this move several times, keeping the pace horribly slow. Robin was losing it. Her legs tightened around him, urging him to increase the pace, but he merely smiled, apparently thoroughly enjoying himself.

He bent down and pulled her breast into his mouth. Her hands grasped his head and she cried out again, wanting him to make her cum so badly. Lucci slowly increased the pace and now his hands roamed her body until eventually his elbows hooked under her arms and he met her cries with a series of intense kisses.

Robin helplessly tried to return his kisses, but it was all she could do merely to hold on to him and beg for more. She couldn't take much more teasing; she needed to cum. She could already tell that once wouldn't be enough either. He'd overdone it. Now to satisfy her, they might have to go all night.

In this position, Lucci finally reached a pace that was giving them both some satisfaction. Robin thrust her hips into him at the same time. Lucci was hitting all her good spots and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Then at once, she felt it coming.

"Ahh…I'm…Lucci…I'm going to…"

Before she could finish the thought, she threw her head back with a cry and thrust her hips hard against him, coming from her clitoris and vagina at the same time. It was probably the first time she'd ever done that.

Lucci grunted as her tightening muscles around her vagina stroked him pleasantly.

When she finished, she panted there for a moment to regain her breath. Lucci merely watched her in fascination. Then she looked back up at him. He could see the desire still remaining in her eyes, and to prove it, her hand tightened on his arm. He smirked again.

Lucci drove into her now at an incredible pace, grabbing her by the hips and claiming her like an animal. Robin could not stop moaning, and eventually her moans formed words.

"Lu…Luc…ci…Lucci…!"

When he recognized his name on her lips he lost control. He drove into her again and again and finally climaxed with a loud groan, holding her hips against him for many moments after. Robin felt herself coming again, and weakly moved against him, touching her clit. She came within moments of his own orgasm, and together they fell exhausted into the sand.

It was a few moments before Robin said sofly, "Um…whenever you're ready…I can go again. If you want," she added, hesitantly.

Lucci looked at her blankly for a moment. Then he said, with conviction, "Yeah."


End file.
